Kisses that Taste like Sun
by Wits and the Ditz
Summary: Vampyre fic- They were a blur; just one big mass of punches and kicks. I know I should've left, but I couldn't will myself to. It was fascinating to watch. And frightening. Sasu/Saku


**Author's Note- Hola everybody! Thanx for clicking this story and deciding to read it. You won't be disappointed (hopefully). Here's another story from us. Yeah, yeah, it's a vampyre fic, but it's kinda different from the usual ones. You'll see what we mean when the plotline starts to pick up. We wanted this first chapter to be more on the dark side, but somehow it turned out to be sorta funny-ish. **

**Disclaimer- We're not Kishimoto, so (sadly) we do not own Naruto. BUT...we do own this plot.**

_**Kisses that Taste like Sun**_

**Chapter One**

_**only one thing matters tonight, darling...**_

_**it's your blood**_

Sakura's P.O.V.

Okay, calm down. This isn't so bad. I mean, it's not even that dark outside. And, look, the moon is out, giving me some light so I don't trip and fall (like I usually tend to do. Ino's right, I am a klutz). Huh...I never noticed how beautiful the moon looks. Yet again, by this time I'm usually in bed with my cotton pajamas on. But I just had to take the night shift at Chuck's Diner. It wasn't that bad, although I could 've totally done without the old men who were flirting with me. Yuck!

I checked my watch and saw that it was 12:24. Great. I've been walking for twenty-four minutes. I'm almost home. Then I can get under my comfy sheets and finally sleep. I let out a tired yawn, and wished I had a jacket with me. Why is it so cold? It's only May.

I kept walking. And you know what? I finally realized why it was so dark. The streetlights were all turned off. How weird. Then that's when I heard voices speaking softly.

"...can you smell her?"

"Yeah. Tobi promises to be a good boy. Just let me have her."

What the hell are they talking about? Are they talking about me? Suddenly I felt fear creep behind my back and continued walking, a little faster.

"No. We share," the first voice said.

"Fine."

Oh my god, are they going to rape me? I froze inside myself and started running in sheer panic. I could hear their footsteps behind me and the air surrounding me dropped a few degrees. All of a sudden, my foot caught on something and I tripped. I felt a cold hand around my waist.

"Where do you think you're going?" one of the guys said. From what I could see he had long, blonde hair tied in a ponytail. The guy behind him wore a mask, so I couldn't see his face.

"Pl-Please. Just let me go," I said, trying to get away, but he had a firm grip on me. The blonde guy backed me up towards a wall- an alley. Oh no.

"Tobi thinks she's pretty," the masked guy said. I tried to knee the blonde guy, but he simply turned his body away. He tsked at me.

"I'll scream," I threatened him.

"Then why haven't you yet?" he said as he smelled the crook of my neck. I cringed in disgust. "Go ahead then. Scream. No one's going to hear you."

I opened my mouth and let out a loud scream. It just echoed back. They both laughed, like they found it amusing. Then I really started to freak out. Tears fell down as I grasped the horror of the situation.

"I'll give you m-money, all my money. Just please d-don't rape me," I cried. They laughed again.

"Oh, sweetie, what we're going to do to you is much, much worse," the blonde said. They're going to rape me! Then kill me! And then they're going to dispose my body in a river! But...on the bright side, I'll be raped by a cute guy. Oh, who am I kidding? There is no bright side. Tonight is going to be my last night alive.

"Deidara, can I go first?" the masked guy/Tobi said.

"No. I caught her, so I get to go first," Deidara said. I closed my eyes, praying for it to end. I could feel Deidara's lips on my neck as he slowly licked my skin. Then I felt his teeth grazing the nape of my neck. Eww! Suddenly...he was off of me.

I opened my eyes, only to see Deidara wiping blood off his nose with his dark sleeve. Tobi was on the ground, semi-conscious. "...tried to warn you," he said. That's when I noticed another guy in the midst. He was just standing there, with his arms crossed. He had dark, spiky hair. Is he my savior?

"Don't you guys ever learn?" the dark-haired guy said in a deep, sexy voice. I don't know why, but I instantly felt at ease.

"You!" Deidara exclaimed, pointing a finger at the mysterious man that seemed to have come out of nowhere. "I should have known. You always choose to ruin things."

The dark-haired guy ignored him and spoke to me instead. "Are you alright miss?" I couldn't talk, so I just nodded my head. Then he turned back to Deidara. "I guess I have to deal with you right now. It's a pity actually. I was expecting to fight a stronger opponent."

"Are you calling me weak?!" Deidara snarled.

"I didn't call you anything," he said. "But I agree with you."

"That's it!" Deidara hurled himself on top of the guy, wrestling him to the ground. It happened so fast. All I could do was stare, my mouth hanging slightly open.

They were a blur; just one big mass of punches and kicks. I know I should've left, but I couldn't will myself to. It was fascinating to watch. And frightening.

Then Tobi (who I'd forgotten about) grabbed me by my shoulders. Just like Deidara, he too had a firm grip. "I hope you taste just as good as you look," he said, lifting his mask a bit, so his mouth was visible. Tobi licked his lips.

"Help! Hey!" I yelled, trying to catch the dark-haired guy's attention. In an instant, he was by my side and totally punched Tobi in the gut. It was awesome! Tobi staggered on his feet, then my savior (S for short) kicked his face and, I swear, I heard some bones cracking.

Okay, now I definitely got to get out of here, but I feel kinda bad leaving S all by himself to handle those dudes. I have a guilty conscience sometimes.

I got out of the alley and peered inside. Deidara was standing and he shoved S to the wall. I heard a loud thud. Ouch, that's got to hurt. Then both Tobi and Deidara started giving ruthless punches to S. It was an unfair fight with two against one.

"Stop!" I called out. "Stop hurting him! I'm calling the police." I opened my purse and took out my cell-phone. The screen lighted up and Tobi and Deidara hissed.

"Turn it off!" Deidara said, retreating more and more inside the darkness of the alley. Tobi followed him. Then they left. Cowards. They couldn't handle to be handcuffed.

I ran to S. "You okay?" I asked, then I noticed he was bleeding. I gasped. He was lying on the ground and he looked so worn out. "I need to get you help," I said, flipping my phone open.

"Don't call the hospital," he said weakly, grabbing my wrist (and unabling me to dial 911).

"B-But you're bleeding!" I said. "You need medical attention. Those guys banged you up real good."

"Don't call the hospital...please," he said, closing his eyes and falling into unconsciousness. I did the one thing I could think of: I took him home with me. And let me tell you something, he was heavy.

--

Sasuke's P.O.V

I woke up to the smell of bacon frying on a pan. And, oh yeah, a killer headache as well. In fact, I felt stiff and sore all over and that's when I noticed I was lying on a (very uncomfortable) couch. I lifted my head up to see my srroundings and my neck cracked. I groaned.

Where am I? How'd I get here?

Then last night's events rushed into my head. Deidara and Tobi...and some girl. Now I remember. Those two idiots were trying to drink her blood. I heard her screaming and came there to save her. I groaned again. Those bastards got me good.

I slowly sat up and took the warm blanket off me. What the-? Where's my shirt? I touched the bandages wrapped around my stomach.

"Oh, good, you're awake. You should take it easy," the girl from last night said, appearing from the kitchen. She had an abundance of pink hair that ended at her lower back. She was holding a mug of coffee in her hands and she offered it to me. "What's wrong? You do like coffee, don't you?" she asked. I took the mug and took a small sip. Too much sugar.

"Umm...how do you feel?" she asked a little nervously. She was trying to avert her gaze from my bare chest.

"Did you bandage my wounds?" I asked.

"Yeah. You didn't want to go to the hospital, so I did the best I could with my first-aid kit," she said.

"Hn," I said. She did a good job, although it was pointless. My wounds can heal by themselves. "You should get a new couch," I said, shifting my position.

"Oh," she said, then..."You were so fast! And where did you learn to fight like that? Can you teach me some of your moves?" She was excited and slightly annoying.

"No," I replied, rather too harshly.

"Why not?" she said, frowning. She was acting like such a small child.

"I don't have time to bother with you," I said, trying to stand up. I haven't feeded in almost a week. Damn. I should know better. I can't get any weaker.

"I told you to take it easy S," the girl said, lending me her arm to steady myself.

"S? I don't remember giving you my name," I said, slightly puzzled.

"You didn't. S is short for savior," she said, leading me to the small kitchen table. "Thanks, by the way. For rescuing me, I mean." She smiled.

"It was nothing." I sat down on one of the chairs and got settled. Everything was so neat and tidy. She even had placemats.

"You're being modest. How do you like your eggs?" she asked from the stove.

"I don't-"

"Oh, c'mon. You need to boost your energy," she said. What I need is blood. I looked at her and shook my head. No. I'm not like that anymore. I only feed off of animals, not humans.

"Scrambled," I called out.

"Okie-dokie. My name's Sakura, by the way. Sakura Haruno," she said, cracking one...two eggs in the skillet.

"Sasuke Uchiha," I said.

"Sasuke...," Sakura said thoughtfully. "What a cool name. What do you do for a living?"

I didn't answer her question. "I have a headache," I said instead.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is my voice bothering you?" Sakura asked. Most definitely. "There's some Advil in that cabinet over there. Feel free to take some," she said, pointing to a cabinet. I slowly got up and opened the cabinet, taking out the Advil bottle. I dry swallowed the pill.

Five minutes later, we were both seated and there was a plate full of eggs, bacon, and toast in front of each of us. I was ravenous. And I was immensely pleased to know that Sakura was a good cook, unlike Naruto who burns all the toast...and almost burned down the house once.

I looked up from my plate and noticed that Sakura was looking at me intently. It annoyed me because I don't like being watched, especially when I'm eating. I raised an eyebrow and she finally looked away, blushing.

"You're not much of a talker, are you?" Sakura asked. "Either that, or I must bore you."

"No, but you do annoy me," I said. Hey, no one said I was a nice guy. And it was amusing to see Sakura's facial expression change from normal to surprised/slightly angry.

"I'm not annoying! I'll have you know that 62 of the male population in this town think I'm charming," Sakura said.

"Well, then I guess I'm part of the other 38," I answered.

"Is this how you treat the woman who nursed you back to health?" she asked. "I even cooked you breakfast as well. And washed your bloodied-up shirt."

"I helped you, you helped me. Consider us even," I said, standing up. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like my shirt back so I can go home now. Where am I, anyway?"

"445 Rosewell Avenue," Sakura said, also standing up. She went to another room (the laundry room perhaps) and came back with my shirt in her hands. "Here. I hope you like the scent of lavender lilacs." I took my shirt and put it on. It did smell like lavender lilacs. Oh, great.

"Well...thanks," I said quietly, opening the front door and leaving. Hopefully Sakura didn't hear me. But she did.

"You're welcome Sasuke." And I knew -_I just knew _- that from the way she said it, she was smiling.

--

Sakura's P.O.V.

"And you just let him leave? What is wrong with you?" Ino said that afternoon as we sat down on the park benches, eating out ice cream cones. I had just told her about Sasuke.

"He called me annoying, Ino. _That's _what's wrong with me," I said. "I'm a 21 year old woman who can't get a man unless they're fifty-something perverts. I've only had two actual boyfriends in my life, and they both ended horrible."

"There's always Gaara," Ino suggested. I just looked at her like she grew an extra head.

"Please tell me you're joking. Gaara is a weirdo," I said.

"So what if the guy is a vampyre hunter? He's, like, in love with you or something," Ino said.

"Vampyres don't exist," I said.

"But he doesn't know that," Ino said. "Ok, ok. So the guy _is _a weirdo."

"Who is obsessed with me," I said. "He probably has a secret shrine of me in his closet or something."

"I'm here for you," Ino said, patting my shoulder. I just rolled my eyes. "Well, it's a good thing that Sasuke guy was there or you would've been a headless body floating in the river."

"Uh-huh," I said, agreeing with her. We both finished our ice cream.

"You know, I think we should go to the mall to celebrate," Ino said.

"Celebrate what?"

"That my best friend is still alive. Duh!"

I narrowed my eyes at her. "You just want to buy that cute purse we saw a couple of days ago."

"And that's why we have to go now before it's out of stock," Ino said.

"Sorry, but I promised Tenten that I'd help her pack her stuff into boxes. She's finally moving in with her boyfriend," I said.

"She and Neji are moving in together?!" Ino said.

"Well, they have been dating for almost three years. I'm surprised they haven't gotten married yet," I said. "Well, bye Ino. See ya!"

"Yeah, you too Forehead," Ino said, calling me by my childhood name.

I got into my car and drove to Tenten's apartment complex. Sure enough, when Igot there, Tenten was a mess and she was freaking out. "Oh Sakura, thank God you're here. I never realized how much junk I had," she said, picking up a broken accordian. "I don't even remember buying this."

"Hey, there's my missing eyeliner sharpener," I said, taking it out of the box it was in. "I've been looking all over for this. Since when did your place become the lost and found?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Tenten said, throwing more things into boxes. "Half of this stuff has to go."

"And that's why I'm here to help," I said, saluting. "Just tell me what to do."

"Well...you can start with the kitchen. Put all the pots and pans in a box."

"Alright," I said, making my way to Tenten's small kitchen. "So Tenten, are you excited? Moving in with Neji is a HUGE step and it involves a lot of commitment."

"Of course I'm excited," Tenten called out from the living room. "But I'm also a bit scared."

"Scared? Why would you be scared?"

"I-I don't know how to explain it, but there's something that scares me about Neji. Something that he does," Tenten said. Her voice sounded so distant.

"He sells drugs?" I said. "Tenten, confront him about it and tell-."

"No, no, it's not drugs. It's something else."

"Well, what is it?"

"I can't tell you. He sworn me to secrecy."

"Is it something...bad?" I asked. Okay, Tenten has officially creeped me out. And what the hell is Neji doing that's so scary? Is he in the mob or something? Somehow, I can picture him with a cigar in his mouth, making a "business" deal on the phone.

"Let's just drop it. I don't want to talk about it anymore. I love Neji and he loves me. We can make it through whatever," Tenten said, sounding confident. I almost envied her. She had an amazing, gorgeous boyfriend and she was going to move in with him in his beautiful, big mansion (I know because I saw a picture of it. It's a bit dark and gloomy on the outside, but there's probably a million rooms inside).

"I hope whatever includes prison," I muttered to myself, placing a rusted pot in the box labled "KITCHEN STUFF."

"So Sakura, anything interesting happen lately?" Tenten asked.

"Funny you should ask that," I said. "Last night I almost got raped by these two guys."

"Oh my god, Sakura! Did they hurt you or anything? Are you okay?" Tenten said.

"I'm fine, it's okay. Like I said, I _almost _got raped. But someone saved me," I said, smiling at the memory of Sasuke fighting Deidara and Tobi...for me.

"Who? Who saved you?" Tenten asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Oh Tenten, he's just so handsome! He has these dark, mysterious eyes and when I had to heal his wounds I saw his six-pack!" I said. "We even had breakfast together, and although he's not much of a witty conversationist like I am, I can tell he's a great guy. I mean, he practically saved my life. How awesome is that?"

"Whoa, slow down," Tenten said. "It seems like you really like this guy."

"Well...I guess," I said, slightly blushing.

"No, I mean you really, _really _like this guy," Tenten said. "Sakura, I haven't seen you this happy over a guy since you dated that health trainer. He totally helped you shed those extra ten pounds."

"Did you have to remind me of him?" I asked, remembering my "chubbier" years.

"He was...oh, I give up. He was an idiot," Tenten said. Amen, sister! "But Sasuke sounds like a charming guy. So, did he ask you out?" Tenten said, coming to the kitchen.

"Umm...no, not really," I said.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think he likes me much," I confessed to Tenten. "But, don't worry about me. I mean, I'll probably never see Sasuke again anyway." Dammit! That is the truth. The horrible truth. Ino's right (again..ugh). I shouldn't have let him leave. Well, not without my number at least.

"Sakura...don't be upset. You'll find a guy," Tenten said, giving me an encouraging smile. I sighed. I'm doomed to become an old, lonely hag with just my dozens of cats for company. I'll be another cat lady. Sometimes I even pity myself.

--

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I didn't enter the mansion until ten that night. I had been gone all day, investigating the whereabouts of Tobi and Deidara. It had been draining, even more so that I hadn't eaten anything (except for Sakura's bacon and eggs earlier). I immediately went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. I took out a huge piece of raw, uncooked meat and squeezed it until the red, bloody juices dropped into my waiting mouth.

I could slowly feel my strength come back to me. I squeezed out a few more droplets before throwing away the shriveled piece of meat into the trash can. I let out a small burp in satisfaction.

"Yo Sasuke! There you are buddy. Where have you been all day?" Naruto said in that loud voice of his.

"I've been out," I replied, walking towards my bedroom upstairs. Naruto trailed behind me.

"How vague of an answer is that? Whatever. Karin stopped by today and annoyed the shit out of me. She was asking for you and didn't believe me when I said I didn't know where you were," he said.

"What did she want?" I asked, opening the door to my room. It was dark inside and the curtains were closed, just the way I like it.

"What do you think? She wanted to offer her services to you," Naruto said. I winced. For the past four years, Karin has had this crazy idea that eventually I will fall in love with her. For my part, I know I'll never return her feelings. It's as simple as that. But she just doesn't get it. Instead, she's been offering me her blood to feed off of. And I've accepted on a few occasions. Well, maybe more than just a few...

"Did you tell her she's not wanted here anymore?" I asked, sitting down at my desk. I picked up my pen and wrote down my thoughts for the day on paper. This is so I can record down important information and then remind myself of it later on.

_Saw 2 cold vampyres last night- tried to feed off of Sakura Haruno. She doesn't suspect a thing._

"What difference does it make? Karin wasn't even listening to me. Hey, who's Sakura Haruno?" Naruto asked, reading over my shoulder. I hate when he does that. You'd think that after 300 years, Naruto would at least respect my need of privacy.

"Just some girl, nothing special," I said. "The cold vamps are back. I don't know how they found us, but they're stronger now."

"Whoa...," Naruto said. "That's real bad news. Did you see Ita-."

"My brother wasn't there last night. Just Tobi and Deidara," I said. "They used their powers to turn off all the streetlights nearby and they created some sort of 'shield' around them so no noise could escape. Smart move, I guess. Don't want other people to hear the screams of someone getting their blood sucked out. Well, I heard the girl, Sakura, screaming easily enough since I'm not a human."

"What does this mean?" Hinata said quietly from my open doorway. "Sorry, I didn't mean to overhear, but-."

"It's okay Hinata," Naruto said with a grin.

"To answer your question," I said, "it means that we've got to be more careful. They can't figure out where we're staying. Hinata, can you place some charm on this house to protect us from the cold vampyres?"

"Y-Yeah, I think I can," she said. "Have you two seen Neji? It's getting late and I'm worried about him."

"Neji can handle himself," I said, getting back to my paper.

"Don't worry about him," I heard Naruto say to Hinata. I was waiting for them to leave my room.

"Well...okay. I finished cleaning the bedroom for Neji's girlfriend. It was dirty from not being used in years," she said.

"That's right! I almost forgot! She's moving in tomorrow, right?" Naruto said.

"I think her name's Tenten something or other," Hinata said. How can you forget? That's all Neji seems to talk about these days. I still think he's foolish for getting himself in love with a human girl. And now he wants to turn her into one of us. Well, she better be ready for the excruciating pain that comes with changing.

But I kept silent. Maybe having another girl here will be a good thing. For Hinata, at least. Karin isn't exactly Hinata's friend (or anyone else's for that matter) so maybe Tenten will be a good addition to out little "family."

"So, Sasuke, I think we should go hunting tonight. We need to build up our stength," Naruto said, flexing his biceps, probably trying to impress Hinata.

"We'll go as soon as Neji comes back," I answered.

"Alright. I'm craving rabbit blood. How 'bout you Hinata?"

"Umm...a squirrel."

"Can you two leave? You're interruptinng my thinking process," I said. Naruto was going to say something back when the entrance door slammed shut, loudly.

"Surprise!" Neji's voice yelled. And very distincively in the background you could hear the sound of a girl giggling.

--End of Chapter One--

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!! We want to know your feedback!! **

**Special Sneak Preview of Ch. 2-**

**"Sakura, just please listen to me, "Tenten said desperately. "Stay away from Sasuke Uchiha. He's...he's bad for you."**

**"Bad? What are you talking about? He saved me from those creeps. I don't think he's **_**that **_**bad, maybe a bit rude," I said. **

**"Sasuke isn't who you think he is. And that's all I can say," she said. "You're my friend and I-."**

**"And as my friend, you should trust me when I say that Sasuke is a nice guy. Okay?" Geez. Why is Tenten getting so worked up about this? Am I not allowed to pursue a guy that I want (and may not want me...yet). **

**--**

**--**

**Okay, whaddaya think? We'll probably update in about two weeks. So till then, bye!**

** Wits and the Ditz**


End file.
